Sword Art Online: Remastered
by Kurai the Prince of darkness
Summary: Join Kurai and his friend Konton as they travel to the virutual world of SAO: Remastered. Rating May subject to change to M.
1. A new SAO

"I can't believe they remade this game after what happened a year ago." I thought as I slipped on my NerveGear and fired it up; I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Link Start." My world went white as I taken to the virtual world. I appear in a place that was pitch black except for the area right around me, a screen appears in front of me.

_**Welcome to Sword Art Online: Remastered**_

"The login screen, Okay!" I started to fill out everything for the log in. the only reason I bought this game- especially after what happened a year ago- is because some my friends wanted to play it. A year ago, A man by the name of Kayaba Akihiko, trapped over 10,000 people in the same game that I'm about to play. The only way to beat the game was to defeat all 100 floors and take out Kayaba. At some point the front line (the people who fought to get out the most) suffered heavy casualties from a boss fight. At the same time a man around the same age as me that went by the username Kirito found out that the leader of the guild, Knights of the Blood Oath, was really Kayaba. Kayaba challenged Kirito to a match; if Kirito won they would win the game. Well he did win and everyone was logged out, that basically sums up the whole storyline of SAO…he he. Anyway back to me, my name is Kurai Kokoro, 17 years old. I've always wanted to try a VRMMORPG, and today I get the chance too.

_**Please enter your Username:**_

I look at the screen for a few seconds and thought 'eh why not.' I type in my name and hit enter. The screen disappears and the welcome screen appears.

_**Welcome Kurai to Sword Art Online: Remastered**_

I'm blinded by white again and when I open my eyes I'm in a town.

_**Floor 1: Town of beginning**_

I look around and see people of all different shape and sizes, even people of other games! They all were either crowded around shop stands or walking around.

"So this is what the first floor is like. Oh, I've got to check." I open my menu and go to my options, I almost died right there. In the spot where the log out spot is, or should be, was a loading symbol. It suddenly changes to say 'Just kidding' and then it gave me the log out option. I released the breath I didn't realized I held in. I back out of the options and look at the time.

"Those he should be online in about 30 minutes or so." I close out my menu. "Okay time to get to work first I've got to get a weapon." I start to walk around looking for a weapons shop when I spotted one, I walk in and the door bell chimes. A second later a girl walks out from the door left of the counter.

"Hello welcome to Liz's smith shop, my name is Lisbeth. How may I help you?" the shop owner asks as I look up from a rack of swords I walk over to her.

"So this is what a NPC looks like in this game." I state looking her up and down.

SMACK

"Ow, I didn't know NPCs had the ability to do whate-

SMACK

"Ow, stop that!" Lisbeth leans back from smacking me in the head and cross her arms.

"For you information I AM NOT a NPC. I am an actually player in this game. Now can I help you with something or am I going to have to hit you again.

"Geez, touchy much." I mutter but it was apparently loud enough for lisbeth to hear.

SMACK

As me and lisbeth went on with our smack the shit out of Kurai game neither of us notice the two newcomers that walk thought the door.

"Oi, Kurai I see you're not good with girls in video games either."

"Yeah lisbeth it seems you're making a new friend, or trying to anyway." Both lisbeth and I look over to the two newcomers. One was a woman with dark orange hair that wore a white battle suit that had a KOB (Knights of Blood) emblem on it, the other was a kid around my age that wore a black cloak and with red trimmings on it.

"Oi Konton, you're on early." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"ASUNA-CHAN!" Lisbeth stopped smacking me and ran over to the girl with dark orange hair and hugged her.

"Asuna-chan! It's been so long since you've visited, I was getting lonely down here." Lisbeth hugged her friend tightly.

"Yes, yes I know it's been forever. I'm here for three reasons though." Lisbeth stopped hugging her friend and looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Reason number one I've come to tell you that Kirito took a squad and defeated the 47th floor dungeon boss. So now the 48th floor is open up to everyone." I could see Lisbeth's eye light up at this news.

"Really! Yay I can have my old shop back!" Lisbeth started to dance but remembered that we were here. I get up from where I was sitting when Lisbeth was wailing on me and walk over to Konton.

"So, what are you doing on so early I thought you don't get home till 5?" I High five Konton.

"Oh I just had my mom pick me up, and now I'm here." He smiles my way. 'Damn there goes my chance to get ahead of them. Oh well.' I thought looking over at a sword rack again. 'Oh pretty.' I walk over and take a light blue sword off the rack and grip it with one hand.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Lisbeth yells at me and turns to her friend. "So what are the other reasons you're on the 1st Floor?

"Reason two is because I'm looking for more KOB recruits. After all the gang can't be the only ones having fun now can we?" Lisbeth nodded at this. "My last reason is because of him." I look over and see Asuna pointing at me. "And him." Asuna points at Konton.

"Why these two?" Lisbeth scrunched her nose when I was brought into the conversation. "They're not special, At least not that one." Lisbeth points at me. I was too busy looking at the blue sword in my hands to care.

"Well we need some new recruits and I found this one who just started and needs a weapon, and I'm guessing his friend needs one too." Asuna says and turns to walk out. "Anyway give them what they want; Kirito and I will pay for it, also for you two." Konton and I look over from the racks of weapons. "I want you to be on the town outskirts in 30 minutes."

"Hai." We both respond and went back to looking at the different weapons. I look over to see Niko pick up different weapons. I on the other hand took the sword I've been holding for a while. I walk up to Lisbeth who was back behind the counter looking at Konton pick up items.

"Um…" Lisbeth breaks out of her thought and look at me with a stern look on her face.

"What do you want?" I hand over the sword

"I want to get this." Lisbeth look at me and chuckles. "What's so funny?" I ask

"It's just your friend over there is picking up all sorts of weapons and what not but, you just want this sword." Lisbeth looks at the sword. "To tell you the truth this sword is way stronger than any weapon your friend can pick out. What I want to know is why did you pick this one?

"Umm…I liked the color…" Lisbeth looks at me for a sec, and then proceeds to burst out laughing.

"Oh…oh god…my ribs….Hahaha. That's the best reason I've ever heard, at first I wasn't going to give the sword to you. But that made me lose it, here." Lisbeth opens a menu and hits a button, a screen appears in front of me asking if I want to buy the weapon. I click yes and the sword disappears I open my menu and go to my items and equip the sword. The sword materializes on my back.

"Cool Thanks Lisbeth." I un-sheath the sword from it holder and test the swing on it.

"Please call me Lis." I turn to Konton to see the pile of weapons he had.

"You'll probably lose half your shop thanks to him."

"It's okay less for me to pack." Lis giggles as we watched Konton pick up weapons of all sorts. A few minutes later, Konton had his arsenal of weapons and we set off for the town outskirts.

"Hey Konton why did you buy all those weapons?" I ask my friend in black.

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you dressed like that?" I look down at my black T-shirt and black pants along with the black jacket I was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"The only thing on you that isn't black is your sword."

"So what I like the color black and I like the sword."

"Humph, I could probably find a weapon out of all my weapons that is ten time better than your sword." I almost stated what Lis said back in the shop but decided against it.

_**Town Outskirts**_

"AHHHH!" Asuna and I watch as Konton hits through a wild boar with his spear, killing it. "Did you see that kurai? This thing cannot be beat look I'm already level three." That's nice to know since I'm almost six already. Another boar appears I look to see what level it is.

_**Wild boar: LV. 6**_

'Yes another high level.' I walk forward and start to un-sheath my sword. "Oi Konton, let me have this one." Konton turned to me

"But Kurai you had the last high level. How am I supposed to catch up if you keep getting all the good exp?"

"Quit whining you decided to go first." I take Konton's place and the boar grunted and got ready to charge at me. I bring my sword up towards the boar, and then it charged. I waited for it to get closer then my sword changed color to a dark red and I lunged at the boar, slicing through it. It disappears and my sword turns back to normal. A screen appears in front of me.

_**Asuna wants to be your friend: Accept or Deny?**_

I turn towards Asuna and see that Konton got the same message. He immediately accepts; I on the other hard am not as lenient.

"Why?" I ask Asuna

"Simple, you guys aren't that powerful right now but train and get better and I might have an opening for you in KOB. Both mine and Konton's jaws drop.

"A-A-Are Y-Y-You S-S-Serious?" Konton asks skeptically, I don't blame him. The KOB is comprised of the most elite players.

"Dead Serious, After all I am the KOB second in command." Our jaws hit the ground again. I pick up my jaw and look at the Request again.

'Eh, why not.' I hit accept and the screen goes away, Asuna smiles and turns back to the town.

"There are lounges and zones where it will be safe to log out from. When you guys get strong enough to meet with us on floor 55 or if you catch up to the Front-Liners I will expect an answer." With that she walked away leaving us in our own world.

…

Until the boars started attacking us again.

_**Floor 1: Town of beginning**_

I sat on a bed across from Konton and watched as he went through all his weapons. I decided to pose the question.

"Hey Konton, Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Konton's smart ass responses never get old.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Are you actually thinking about joining KOB?" This question made Konton stop what he was doing and think.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because those people are the best of the best, and we're just noobs right now."

"That's the keyword in that sentence, Right now. If you set your mind to something anything is possible. Now get some sleep, don't forget we have school tomorrow." with that Konton logs out, I smile and chuckle.

"Yeah, anything is possible." I lay down on the bed and logout.

XXXXX

Today's level report:

Kurai: lvl 6

Konton: lvl 4

And that completes the first chapter let me know what you think!


	2. Boss Fight!

"Are you actually thinking about joining KOB?" This question made Konton stop what he was doing and think.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because those people are the best of the best, and we're just noobs right now."

"That's the keyword in that sentence, Right now. If you set your mind to something anything is possible. Now get some sleep, don't forget we have school tomorrow." with that Konton logs out, I smile and chuckle.

"Yeah, anything is possible." I lay down on the bed and logout.

The world goes black and returns to the color of my ceiling; I slip the NerveGear off and looked at the time, 10:20pm. I get up and open my room door and walk to the bathroom. After using it I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen I see a sandwich wrapped up with a note on top. I sigh and walk over to the sandwich and read the note.

_Dear kurai,_

_We're sorry we but we have to cancel all plans that we made. Your father and I just got called away on an important trip, Maybe next time._

_Love,  
Mom_

'That's what always happens.' I sigh again and start munching away on the sandwich and sat and watch TV for the night. I decide to play some more SAO seeing as how I had nothing better to do.

(The next day: At school)

"Hey, Kurai were you up late last night leveling without me?" I raise my head from my desk where I was sleeping, I see Konton walking towards me.

"So what if I was I still have the highest grade in the class so I can afford some sleep during school."

"Damn it what level are you now?" I rack my brain trying to remember.

"I think I'm level ten now." I could tell Konton wanted to hit me.

"I'm so killing you if I ever have the chance. Anyway let's go get some lunch I'm starving." I got up from my seat and made my way with Konton to go grab lunch. We made it half way through the court yard when I heard someone yell out to me.

"Hey Kurai where is my math homework?" I turn around to face Hideki Tsukuda, a jock and a bully.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as Hideki walks up to me and grab my shirt.

"I thought I told you to do my math homework. If I don't turn in another assignment I'm off the team, you know?"

"Now that doesn't sound like my problem now I advise you let me go before something bad happens."

"Yeah you're right something bad is about to happen. I'm about to mess your face up if you don't do my homework." My reply conceded of me turning around while grabbing Hideki's shirt and throwing his over my shoulder. He flew and landed in some bushes, I turn to Konton.

"So what's for lunch?"

(After school: My house)

I open the door to my house. "I'm home." No response, I walk up stairs and into my room. 'I don't know why I even try.' I slip my NerveGear on and enter the virtual world. I end up in the bed that I logged out from. A few second later Konton showed up in the other bed.

"Hey!" Konton exclaims as we got out of the bed and went to train.

_**Floor 1: Horuka Village **_

After fighting out way thought all the monsters Konton and I made it too Horuka village, we came here searching for the team of players who are getting ready to fight the boss of this floor. Konton offered to go buy some health potions and I took a seat on a bench and waited. I open my menu and noticed that I had a message; it was a player wide message asking for people to help with the boss fight. I close my menu when I saw Konton coming back.

"Hey you'll never guess what I got in a message." He says handing me the potion. We both chug it down.

"Let me guess you got a player wide message asking people to come participate in the upcoming boss battle."

"No I got- wait that's right….how did you know?"

"Because I got the same message baka." I stood up good as new from that health potion. "Shall we join them?"

"Join them we shall." With that we set off to the meeting place for the message. After a few encouragement speeches from the boss we set off for the dungeon.

_**Floor 1: Dungeon**_

After about an hour of fighting the group we had finally reached the door leading to the boss battle. We rested for a few minutes so everyone who needed to use health potions could. Soon we opened the door and enter the room, when we were all in the door closed behind us, we all took battle stances. Konton and I stood back to back; me with my sword and him with his spear.

"Where is the boss?" someone yelled out

"Over there." Someone pointed and we all look over in that direction. On a throne sat a giant…bull? The boss stand s up, it looked almost 2 meters tall. It had Red eyes and stared at us. Then it releases a deafening roar and out of nowhere three more monsters spawn.

_**Boss: lllfang the Kobold Lord Lvl 20  
Ruin Kobold sentinels Lvl 15**_

I smirk, after all the battling we did Konton and I could take on the sentinels no problem, the boss was another story.

"Shit Kurai That boss is 3 levels higher than you."

"Thank you Captain obvious." then I hear it.

"Charge!" I swiftly turn around to see the other groups charging past Konton and I. the boss and sentinels charged too. One sentinel charged straight through a group killing 2 people and headed straight for me and Konton.

"Heads up!" I hear as Konton jumps over my shoulder and blocks the swing of the sentinel. We then set our partnership into action.

"Switch!" I yell as I past under Konton's arm and spear and slash the sentinel, killing it.

"Shall we enter the battle?" Konton asked walking up beside me.

"Let's." we both rush forward into the fray going back and forth from fighting the boss and fighting the sentinels as the bosses health lowered. Soon its health was about 1/3 down when it just throws his axe he was using at us, taking out three fighters. Right now there were only 10 people left from the 22 we started with.

"Is it giving up?" Konton asked I clutch my sword tighter.

"Not likely, everyone keep you guard up!" I yelled out. Right when I did the boss roars and reaches behind his back. He pulls a nodachi out and stand in front of us; then he disappears.

"Where'd he go?" someone behind me asks. The answer came when I heard the same person cry out. Konton and I turn around to see four fighters slaughter by just one stroke. The beast lunges at me and I barely have enough time to bring my sword up to stop it from slashing through me, but not the impact as it threw me at a wall.

"Kurai!" Konton yells and runs to me; leaving the other 3 fighters to fight the beast…yeah he's not the brightest. Konton kneels next to me as I coughed a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"I just got thrown into a fucking wall. Do I look okay?!" Konton smiles and opens his menu then goes to his weapons. I stand up and stretch and watch as the last player of what was left get wasted by the monster. I look at Konton.

"What are you doing?" my question was answered when Konton's spear disappears and a Scythe takes his place.

"I'm mad now; no one hurts my partner and gets away with it." Konton said grabbing the materialized scythe and swings it into an attacking position. I pick up my sword and hold the hilt next to my face with the sword pointed at the monster. The boss towered over us waiting.

"Shall we end this?" I ask Konton.

"Let's." With this Konton sprits forward with amazing speed with me following right behind him. We close the gap within seconds and Konton jumps up. Slashing the boss across the stomach as he went up, I went and slash through his legs crippling him.

I turn around and Konton lands beside me. We look at each other and smile we didn't need to say anything to know what each other were thinking. We both rush forward; my sword turns a blood red while his scythe turns jet black.

"Partner attack: Double slice!" we both yell out as we disappear and reappear on the other side of the boss. Our weapons were pointed at the ground and everything was still.

"AGGGRRrhhhhh" the boss yells out as his HP hits zero and blood sprouted out in an X formation. Konton puts his scythe back in his inventory as the congratulations appeared above us and screens appear giving us our EXP and loot. I noticed that one of my loot had a rarity symbol next to it.

"Coat of midnight." I said looking at the jacket I was wearing. I unequipped the jacket and equip the coat. Light appears around me as the items changed, when it's done I look over at Konton to see him wearing the same coat.

"I'm guessing you're not going to take the coat off?" I ask him as we walked up the stairs to the next level.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." We both started laughing as we walked through the door to Floor 2.

XXXX

Today's level report:

Kurai: lvl 20

Konton: lvl 19

Well that's it for this Chapter. What will await our duo on the second floor? Find out next time.


	3. A new Love? Bonus dungeon!

And we're back! Welcome to another installment of SAO: Remastered. Now let's get started!

XXXX

"Kurai Kokoro." I look up from my desk were I was sleeping.

"Hai Sensei?"

"Do you happen to know where Mr. Karitoriki is?" I look over to where Konton usually sits.

'I was wondering why I haven't had to raise my head till now. Heh.' I smirk. "No sir I don't know."

"Well okay then." With that Sensei continued on with his lesson and I laid my head back down and went to sleep.

(Lunch time)

"Um… Kokoro-kun?" I raise my head from my slumber again to see a girl.

'Heh, I must still be dreaming…' I smile a little at my own remark "Yes?"

"Um…could you come with me for a sec?" the girl looked red as a tomato. 'Now she's asking me to go somewhere with her…if this really is a dream please don't let it stop now.' I stand up and stretch for a second, and then I put my hands in my pocket and turn to the girl.

"Lead away." With that she walks in to the hall and I follow. Everyone in the hall stops talking with their friends and looks at us as I follow the girl down the hallway, then I hear the murmurs.

"Hey isn't that Kurai Kokoro?"

"Yeah what is he doing with Chiyoko Saki?"

"Don't you know? Kurai beat her on the last midterm by 27 points."

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why she is walking with him."

"Maybe she's confessing her love to him. Oh they would have such smart babies."

"Shhhh don't let them hear you." Too late for that buddy, I look at Chiyoko and see she's even redder than before. We reach a staircase to the roof and I walk out and look at the sky. I start to lose myself in daydreams before a voice behind me brings me back.

"Umm…." I turn around to face Saki-san. 'Oh now I remember why I was here.'

"Yes Saki-chan?" she flinched when I said her last name like that. I notice something she didn't have before, an envelope. I read the name on the note then smirk. 'So that's what this is about.' Just like I anticipated Saki bows and holds out the letter.

"Could you please give this to Karitoriki-kun?" I smiled and took the letter from her letting her stand back up straight; then I did something she didn't expect; I toss the letter back at her. She catches it and I turn around and look at the sky.

"W-W-Why?" Saki sounded like she was on the verge of crying

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me back the letter?"

"Oh, because I'm not the person to give it to, if you want to confess you like some it's better to do it to their face." I look up to the sky. 'Besides I think you'll like the response you get.'

"Okay I will." I turn around to see Saki with a determined face on. I flash a thumbs up and she smiles brightly.

"I'll make sure he comes to school Monday."

"Thank you Kokoro-kun."

"Please just call me Kurai. I hate when people use my last name." I turn back to look at the clouds."

"Okay Kurai-kun! Anyway I'll see you around; I'll also make sure to beat you on the finals this time!" With that she took off to go who knows where, I look at my phone.

'Eh I've got time.' I close the roof door and walk around to the side and found the ladder I used to use to get on top of the door. 'I haven't been up here in forever. Not since I first met him I think.'

(Flashback: Freshmen year)

"_Nothing is more relaxation than hang up here during lunch breaks." I say as I lay on top of the schools rooftop door. Since I have no friends (Forever alone) I'd always have to listen to everyone talk with friends. So I stuck a deal with the janitors that if I could raise their pay they could leave the roof open during lunch breaks. Well it's obvious the janitors are happy as can be now… but any way back to the story._

_The doors open and I hear a voice._

"_Mmm it's good to get fresh air sometimes." The voice said. I sat up to see a boy about my height; he had black hair that came down and covered his eyes with red highlights on the end of his hair. He was turned the other way so he hadn't notice me yet._

"_I second that motion." I said making the person jump and turn around to look at me. I hop down and landed in front of the newcomer._

"_You could really give someone a heart attack you know." The man said._

"_And you could learn to look around once in a while."_

"_Touché; anyway My name is Konton Karitoriki, Class 1-D." Konton held his hand out._

"_Kurai Kokoro, Class 1-A." I shook Konton hand._

"_Why are you up here?" Konton asks putting his hand down._

"_I hate listening to people talk about relationships and such."_

"_Not the ladies man I'm guessing?" I shook my head._

"_What about you, Konton?"_

"_Me? I needed some fresh air. Being in the stuffy classrooms with everyone is a real pain, especially when the girl you like is in there."_

"_And who exactly do you like?" Konton blushed._

"_Promise not to tell?" _

"_I promise."_

"_It's Chiyoko Saki." I blinked for a few seconds, and then started laughing._

"_HAHAHAHA you like her?" Konton blushed._

"_You know her?"_

"_Yeah I know her, she the person that came in second place on midterms."_

_Wait who comes in first then?" I point at myself. Konton eyes open._

"_You?! Hahaha She was so pissed. I knew her in middle school and she'd always be on top." Konton and I laughed and talked with each other for the rest of lunch break. _

_(Flashback over)_

'Yeah good times.' While lying down on my back I look up at the clouds as they passed by and slowly drifted to sleep.

(After School: SAO)

I open my eyes to look at the ceiling of the tavern that Konton and I logged out from the other night. I sit up and see a message for me, from Konton. I open it and look at it:

_Dear Kurai,_

_HAHAHAHAHA! I'm finally a higher level than you._

'Yeah you had to skip school to do it though…' I keep reading.

_Also I want you to come to the Misty forest on floor 3 when you get on, and to check my stats._

_-Konton_

I close out the message and go to my party I see Konton is a 23 and on floor 3 where he wanted me to go. I open his stats and look through them.

'Holy shit! Fucking 245 agility, is all he does raise his agility?' I go to my stat. 'I guess I shouldn't complain. I'm only 20 and I have 180 tracking…' I close out my menu and stood up.

"Okay time to go meet Konton." I said walking out of the tavern.

_**Floor 3: Misty Forest**_

Clang

I jump back after parrying a new monster I found.

_**Ape Soldier lvl 20**_

"Well you shouldn't be too hard." I spoke too soon as nine more jump down from the trees, surrounding me. 'Well…..I'm fucked.' At that moment one ape raised it arm above its head and screamed….then fell over? I noticed a knife in its back and it now had a paralysis symbol by its name. 'A throwing knife?' just then another few apes screamed like the first one and fell over with paralysis.

"Need some assistance?" I knew that voice anywhere. I look to my side to see a Konton drop next to me. "So, I assume you got the message?" Konton retorts as he raises his hands holding throwing daggers in-between his fingers.

"Paralysis knifes? Really?" I said looking at Konton, he put away his knifes and pulls his Scythe out. He then took a battle position next to me.

"I was going to let you take them on alone, but it seems you not the right level yet." He smirks at me I just look at him for a few seconds, then I felt the urge to just hit him right then, be resisted it. I turn back to see the Apes were losing their paralysis.

"Less talk more fight now, Konton!" I said taking off towards an ape getting up and slash though him and killing it, Konton did the same to another ape.

(Few minutes later)

"Why couldn't they drop anything good?" I said looking through the item I collected from slaying these apes, as did Konton.

"I don't know but these things were really weak." I back out of my menu and turn to Konton. I walk over to Konton and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Konton asked rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for making me cover for you in class today. Also you'd better come to school Monday."

"Why?"

"Just do it if you want to say yes to your crush." Konton turned red.

"You didn't tell her that I liked her did you." Konton swung his scythe so it was inches from my neck. I put a finger and it and push it away.

"Relax Casanova. Just come to school Monday if you know what's good for you." Konton lowered his scythe; then I punched him in the shoulder again.

"Ow!" Konton rubbed his shoulder.

"That…was for threatening to kill me. Anyway I know you didn't call me out here just to slaughter apes-although it is fun- so what is the real reason I'm out in some Misty forest?" Konton's face lit up a little when I asked this and started walking deeper into the forest.

"Come on its better if I show you." With that we took off running through the forest, we ran for about 10 minutes before Konton came to a stop at an opening. In the middle was a door on the top in a symbol was a bird with its wings spread out.

"Is that a crow?" I ask pointing at the symbol.

"I guess."

"So what it this?"

"It looks like a door." I had the urge to hit Konton again.

"I can tell that smartass. I want to know what kind of door it is."

"It's some sort of dungeon I found it while training and wanted to wait for you to get on before checking it out."

"Well lets go then." I started walking to the door with Konton in tow. We both open the door and step inside. When we both enter the door closes and disappeared. Then some lettering appeared in front of us.

_**Hidden Dungeon: Crow Army**_

"I wonder what our enemies are." I said sarcastically

"Well looks like there's no turning back." Konton said as we begin venturing down the darken tunnel, soon we were in what looks like a battlefield and we look around.

"Looks like we aren't the first people here." Konton said kicking a skull with his feet. Just then the ground started to shake and Konton and I took our battle positions back to back. Out of the ground in front on me appeared a bunch of monsters.

"Shit! It's a mob room!" I yell out to Konton. I look at the new monsters faces.

_**Crow Warrior's lvl 5**_

"Well that ain't so bad." I said. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain. I look at my left knee to see an arrow in it. I look up to the sky to see the same monsters as what's on the ground but they were flying.

_**Crow Archer's lvl 10**_

'That still isn't that bad.' I was about to tell Konton to watch out above when he screams to jump away. I jump away at the moment that a fire ball hits where we were standing a second ago. I look over to where the fire ball came from to see some hooded figures.

_**Crow mages lvl 12**_

Konton and I regroup and think of a strategy, Konton comes up with the idea first.

"You get half and I get half?" I shrugged

"Sure." With that we took off for different parts of the army.

(An hour later)

"Finally! We're done with them." I exclaim as Konton cuts the last archer with his scythe and kills it. Just then a box appears in front of me; Konton walked over to me and the box.

"What do you think is inside?" he asked leaning his scythe on himself to keep it from falling then picks up the box.

"I don't know but it better be good, open It." That's exactly what he did. The box spewed light from it the blinded us; and then I heard a bird caw, when the light cleared the box was gone.

"Where's our reward?" Konton said looking around then I heard the cawing again and looked at Konton well not so much him, more at his scythe.

"Your reward is above you."

"What do you mean my reward, I thought we'd…" Konton looks up. "….Share it." Konton finished his sentence as he looked at his reward. Sitting on top of his scythe was a crow; its eyes were a dark red and its feathers looked like they were made of steel. Konton raised his hand to the crow and the crow hopped on it, when he brought it to eye level a screen appeared in from of the crow, its stats. Konton looked through its stats and was wide eyed at its stats.

"Kurai are you sure you want to give this to me?! It gives you +100 tracking." My interest was piqued but I looked at the crow.

"No, you keep it. Besides I think it's taken a liking to you." I say this and the crow caws then flies from Konton's arm back up to the scythe.

"Gee, thanks Kurai." Konton said leaving his menu. "Now how do we get out of here?" the crow was the one to answer that one; it took off from Konton's scythe and flew down a corridor, I turn to Konton and smiled.

"Last one there has to buy dinner." I said taking off down the corridor the bird went down. Konton followed yelling how it was his bird showing the way.

XXXXX

Today level Report:

Kurai: lvl 25

Konton: lvl 27

Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it make sure to leave a review what you think!


	4. Why i don't get along with girls

Welcome back everyone! Hope you're enjoying this, or else I'd have to kill my best friend! Nah just kidding, anyway enjoy the new chapter! Also I do not own anything but my characters and the story itself.

XXXXX

(Monday)

'Mmm, Mommy I don't want any more food…' I thought in my dreams as I slept at my desk today.

"Umm, Excuse me!" I look up from my sleeping place and over to where the voice came from, there stood Saki-san, next to Konton. She wore her pink hair in her usual ponytail.

"Y-Yes Saki-chan?" Konton manage to shudder out, he was blushing and so did Saki-san. I look around the room and noticed everyone was staring. Konton never liked being the center of attention.

"Um…Could you….Could you can with me for a second!" Saki blurted out, which made Konton's face turn even more red, if that was even possible.

"O-O-O-Okay!" Konton exclaims jumping out of his seat. Saki turns and walks down the row of chairs, walking right past me. I gave her a wink letting her know everything was going to be okay, I could tell that she needed the strength to do to this and she continued to walk. A second later I gave Konton a thumbs up and he smiled and gave me one back then walked to catch up with Saki.

'Hmm things seem to be looking up for him…' with that I put my head down and drifted back to sleep, but only for a second.

"Hey you!" I look up from my sleeping place again. In front of me stood a girl; she had long purple hair and light blue eyes, I felt like I was dreaming. She proved me wrong.

"Come with me!" I didn't get to say anything as she forcefully pulled me from my desk and dragged me down the hall and into a chemistry lab. She then pins me against the black board.

"Hey!" I struggle against her, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"No, not until you tell me what Chiyoko-chan is doing with Karitoriki-Kun." She held me tighter against the board. "Now."

"Who are you anyway?" I asked as I continued to struggle against her.

"I'm Hotaru Satu, Chiyoko's best friend and ALO partner."

'ALO? Chiyoko plays VRMMORPGs too?' I stop struggling and look at Satu.

"What?" Satu looks at me confused.

"Why are you coming to me anyway? If you're her best friend then how do you not know what she is doing?" Satu looks and me angrily.

"Friday she took you somewhere and today she took your best friend; she won't tell me why though!" Satu looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Just… please tell me…"

"Jeez if you want to know that much, she is asking him out; There are you happy?" Satu looks down and we stand there (Well in my case pinned) quietly. Then we both hear a voice.

"Kurai you in there?" Konton said from the other side of the door.

"Y- Mhmhmp" I was about to yell out to Konton when Satu puts her lips against mine, I then lose every thought from there, Konton tries to open the door but it holds shut.

"Hmm that's weird, someone said they saw Kurai come in here but it's locked."

"Maybe we passed by him as we came back let's go and check the lunch room." I heard a new voice say, Saki-san! I tried to say something but Satu just presses harder on my lips and somehow my jaw loosens and she stick her tongue in and I start fighting for the will to speak. I could hear them walk away and Satu Releases her hold on me and I fall to the ground; I just look at the ground and didn't show my eyes. Satu slowly walks backwards holding her mouth to her lips and looks at me, and then she saw it. I had a tear running down from my face.

"Kokoro-kun…."

"Just…..go away." Without anything else to be said Satu walked to the door, opens it, looks back at me, then walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Sniff…why these feeling have to come back now…?" I slowly got up; walked over to the windows of the classroom, open one of them and jump out and fall down to the first floor into some bushes, then found my way past Konton and Saki-san who were enjoying lunch on the grass. When I made it out of the school yard I ran the rest of the way home with tears rolling down from my eyes.

(SAO: An hour after lunch)

_**Floor 4: Nebula Woods**_

I word appeared and then disappeared from my screen as I teleported there. I felt the part of my face that had tears running down it in the real world.

'Why did she go and do that…just when I was starting to forget, she brought those memories back.' I look around to see dead trees everywhere. I look up to see stars in the sky. 'It's always night, perfect for how I'm feeling right now.' I started walking to who know where…soon I came upon some monsters, the creatures looked like stars.

_**Galactic star soldier lvl 22**_

I look around to see maybe a thousand of them.

"You guys caught me on a bad day, but I guess you'll help me forget right?" I asked un-sheathing my heavens incarnate from my back, the star monsters take a battle stance and I smile weakly. "I'll take that as a yes." With that I charge the legion of Star soldiers.

(SAO later that day: With Konton)

Konton signs on to SAO and appears in the tavern he and I found on floor 5. It took us the whole weekend to get here but we can't stop now.

"Hmmm, I wonder if kurai is on right now." Konton opens his menu and goes to his friends list and sends a Friend request to his new girlfriend who during lunch told him she played ALO. After that he checks up on me. "Hmm online in Nebula woods? Why is he there? Well I guess it's better if I ask him myself." Konton pulls out a transport Crystal. "Floor 4: Nebula woods!" Konton exclaims as the Crystal activates and transport him to his destination.

(Nebula woods: My location)

*Slash* (not the guitar player)

I slash through another Star soldier and killed it. "Ha is this suppose to be making me forget?! If anything this is making me remember just how weak I was compared to her!"

*Slash*

"I want a real challenge!" Four soldiers rush me at once. "Bring it!"

*Slash*, I kill them all in one blow.

*Clang* * Slash*. I clash swords with another one and scream out when one slashes my back. I release the clash and turn.

*Slash* I kill it and brought my sword around. *Slash*, I kill the one that just clashed swords with me.

"I need…to become stronger!" I said slashing through the last creature of the four that charged. "I don't want to have these feelings of pain again!" More creatures started to charge me. "Bring it!" I said as I started slashing through monsters again.

(Nebula woods: Konton's location)

Konton spawned in the Nebula woods "Hmm I feel like I was here yesterday…maybe because I was Heh." Konton said scanning the horizon then something flashed in front of him, the party HP bars. My HP bar was flashing and going down slowly. "Oh Shit!" Konton scans for me, he finds me and starts running in my direction 'I just hope I'm not too late…' Konton's scythe materializes in his hand. "Warui!" Konotn screams out a second later there's a bird caw and Konton's crow flies down and lands on his scythe. "Let's go!" Konton speeds up leaving a trail of dust behind him.

(With me)

*Stab* I stab the final one of the star creatures that I'd been fight for the past 3 hours. I watch as the creature disappears and my sword hits the ground. Then I fall to my hand and knees and tears start flowing from my eyes. 'Why are the feelings still there? Why can't I get her out of my head?'

"Kurai!" I realized whose voice that was but I didn't look up. "Kurai what's wrong?" Konton said coming closer to me.

"Why…why are you here now of all times?" Konton crouches next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, I push it away.

"What's wrong with you?" Konton asked grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling my face up to see tears coming down from my eyes. Konton slowly releases his grip on my hair. "I'm sorry…did I pull that hard?" I look and Konton and say nothing as I sit back and bring my knees up to my chin.

"Have I ever told you the reason I don't get along with girls?" Konton thought about this.

"No I don't recall you have." Konton said sitting down next to me. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"It all started back in middle school."

(Flashback)

It was during my last year of middle school, around midterms.

"_Um...will you go out with me!?" I stood there in shock. In front of me stood the prettiest girl in school, Yuki Hirakata; with her black hair that had a blue bow in it and went down to her back, asking me out!?_

"_Ummm…you don't want someone like me I'm just you're average 'sitting in the back of the class alone' person." I said trying to figure something out. But I could tell she was determined._

"_Please at least give me a chance!?" she said with puppy dog eyes and while holding back tears so I couldn't say no._

"_S-Sure." Her face lit up and her tears turn to tears of joy._

"_Thank you!" she ran up to me and hugged me tightly._

The rest of the semester past by quick, what between school and dating Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan and I really hit it off and I soon fell in love with her. But that all changed right before Graduation. Yuki and I were just finishing going on a date the night before Graduation and I was dropping her off at her house.

"_Um...Kurai-kun…" _

"_Yes Yuki-chan?"_

"_I have to tell you something." _

"_What Yuki-chan? You can tell me anything." I said as I gave her a reassuring smile._

"_I'm…I'm breaking up with you." Right there my smile disappeared and my world shattered like glass._

"_W-W-What?" I asked again thinking I heard wrong._

"_I'm breaking up with you." Yeah that's what I thought she said._

"_But why?"_

"_Because…I was only using you to make my old boyfriend jealous." Her Ex-boyfriend was a freshmen in high school I had heard that he dumped her one day. "I'm sorry." Was all she said as she walked into her house leaving me there to let everything sink in._

(Flashback end)

"When it finally sunk in I didn't go home like I should off. Instead I hopped on a train and went to the shopping district and walked around aimlessly for hours, till I came upon a gaming store and saw something I liked, it was an MMORPG game. I immediately bought it and rushed home and started playing it. Needless to say I didn't go to graduation the next day. I also didn't leave my room at all that break except to eat, shower, and use the bathroom." I said finally finishing my story.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Konton said not know what else to say.

"I slowly started to forget about her when I started high school, but sometimes she likes to creep back into my mind."

"Where does she go now?"

"She goes to the high school that her boyfriend goes too."

"And what made you remember her today? Was it because of me and Yoko-chan?" Konton said looking down.

"No." Was all I said and Konton just looked at me.

"Then what?"

"Konton!" a voice rang out. We both look up and see two girl ALO Characters walking towards us one had pink hair with a red ribbon that tied into it and held a staff. The other had purple hair and held a sword and shield.

"Yoko-chan!" Konton said standing up and running over to the two characters.

'Wait if that's Saki-chan then…' I look over at the other character. 'Then she must be…no…' The other character looks at me then gets wide eyed realizing who I was then turns her head as I do the same realizing who she was too.

"Yoko-chan, Satu-Chan what are you doing here?" Konton asked the two new comers.

"We told you we'd come to SAO to see how it is here remember?" Yoko-chan said hugging her new boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, anyway there someone you should meet this over here is-; wait where is he?" Konton turns to where I was before to see that I wasn't there. He instantly opens his menu and checks my location. "Damn he got offline." Konton was about to close out his menu when a message appears in his inbox from me, he opens it and reads it.

_To Satu-chan,_

_A kiss can bring back painful memories…_

_Kurai_

"A kiss can…wait Satu-chan!" Satu flinched when Konton said her name suddenly.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Did you talk to Kurai anytime today?" She flinched again when my name was said.

"What does Kurai have anything to do with this?" Yoko asks her boyfriend. Konton then proceeded to summarize what I told him, leaving out the flash back of course.

"Is that why he wasn't at school after lunch? But what does Satu and kissing have to do with it?" Yoko asked the other two people there.

"Well….there's something I have to tell you…"

XXXXX

Today's Level report:

Kurai: lvl 32

Konton: Lvl 27

Yoko: lvl 25

Satu: lvl 28

And that wraps up another chapter of SAO: Remastered. Make sure to review and let me know what you think!


	5. Blossoming love? Mystery quest!

Welcome back to another Chapter of SAO: Remastered.

XXXXX

I sigh as I take off my Nervegear and sit up. I really didn't want to do that, but I couldn't look at her now. I look at the clock, 6:50 pm. I slowly got out of bed and walked to my empty living room. 'Why can't I face Satu-Chan? She has nothing to do with her so I don't see a problem.' I pondered as I walk into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. 'Empty, just like I wish my mind was.' I close the fridge and open a cupboard and pulled out a cup of ramen and started boiling water.

"Am I really that scared of getting hurt?" I said to myself as the water boiled and I poured it into my ramen cup. I then walk back up to my room I log on to my computer and see Konton sent me a message.

_Kurai,_

_Come to the roof tomorrow during lunch._

_-Konton_

'I really don't want to go, but if I know what he's doing I might get over this feeling inside me.' I look at the time again, 7:42 pm. I got up and took a shower and fell asleep early.

(Next day: Lunch time)

I look up from my sleeping place at my desk. 'I should really bring a small pillow this desk is so hard to sleep on.' I look over to where Konton sits to see he's not there. Then I remembered the message from last night.

'Do I really want to go?' I pondered for a few seconds then was like screw it. I got up and made my way for the stairs to the roof I reach the door to the roof top, I reach for the door handle and froze. 'Am I really about to chicken out?' I asked myself looking at my hand. Strengthen my resolve and opened the door, what I saw was different from what I expected… I expected to see just Satu-chan waiting for me. That wasn't the case; I see Konton, Saki-chan, and Satu-chan sitting on the ground with their lunches, I stand there trying to figure out what Konton was planning here, then he spoke up.

"Oi Kurai! Come join us for lunch man! I'm sure the girls don't mind, right?" he asked turning to the two girls there, Saki-chan shook her head, Satu-chan just looks away, When Konton turns back to the door way to see that I'm gone. "Where did he go?"

"He climbed up there while you had your back turned." Saki-chan said pointing to above the door and a hand rose up.

"I think I'll have lunch up here today thank you." I said lying up on top of the roof of the door way, Konton wasn't happy about it.

"Damn it get down here." Konton yelled at me to get down but when I refused he picked up one of the muffins someone had made and threw it. He threw it just hard enough for me to catch it; I brought it to my mouth and bit into it. Finally he gave up and sat down with the girls again. "Stubborn bastard…" he mutters biting into his own muffin, Saki-Chan tried to calm him down, but Satu-chan looks up to where I was lying. Lunch went on and soon the bell rang and everyone started to head back to class, almost everyone anyway.

"Oi, Kurai! Get down we have to get back to class!" Konton shouted at me but I didn't move. "Damn he fell asleep; I might as well wake him up." Konton said making his way to the ladder on the side but was stop by Saki-Chan. Before Konton could ask what she was doing Saki points over to Satu who is looking up at me.

"Why don't you wake him up Satu-Chan?" Saki asked her best friend who blushed.

"W-W-W-W-What me?" Satu manage to stutter out.

"Yeah me and Konton have something to do, right Konton?"

"No we-ahhh. I mean yeah we have something importing to do." Konton said rubbing his arm that was just twisted by Saki. "Anyway we'll see you two later." Before Satu could Retort Konton and Saki had ran off, leaving just me and Satu. Satu looks up and sighs and makes her way to the ladder.

(With me)

"Where am I?" I said looking around to see complete darkness.

"Kurraaiii." I hear a ghostly voice whisper.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Kurai, come back to me." Come back to whom?

"Who are you?" My question was answered when a figure started to materialize in front of me; in front of me stood a girl with long black hair that had a Blue bow in it.

"Y-Y-Yuki-Chan?" I stuttered out. "Why are you here?" all she did was hold her hand out.

"Come back to me all I want now is you." She has got to be kidding. She slowly moves her hand for mine; I slowly back away till I hit an invisible wall. "Ku-Kun don't run away." Yuki-chan was the only one to every address me as Ku-kun. Her hand slowly got closer to mine and I got more scared.

"Stay away!" I yelled but she didn't listen. As her hand touched mine and everything turns white. My eyes open to see a maiden with purple hair staring down at me and I stared back. Then I slowly take noticed to my surroundings; our purple hair maiden was on top of me and we look to be at school. Then it hit me like the side of the truck. We we're at school. Me, Konton, Saki-chan, and…and… I look at the person on top of me she had a hard blush on her face which brought one to mine. Then I noticed my hand was raised. My hand had risen up and grabbed her hand, making it look like we were holding hands. This brought an even harder blush to my face.

"Sa-Sa-Satu-chan w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you doing?" Satu said nothing as she just kept looking at me. I couldn't read her facial expression at all. After a few more moments she finally said something.

"I-I-I-I was t-t-t-told to wake you up." She slowly got off of me and sat next to me and I sat up.

"So was there a reason you were on top of me?" her blush grew deeper and she said nothing. "Hey can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"Do you believe in love?" Satu eyes open up and she looks at me and before she could say anything our lips connected. We sat there for a couple seconds both of us taking in what was happening, even me who didn't really know what I just did. We finally released the kiss and look at each other.

"I…don't know…maybe…" Satu said blushing.

"Satu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" Satu was silent for a bit.

"Yes…yes I will." She said smiling and I smiled a little; I then looked at my phone.

"Wow we missed most of this period." I said noticing what time it was.

"Yeah you just wouldn't wake up."

"So you thought that you'd wake me up with a kiss like in fairy tales?" Satu blushed even harder than before.

"I don't know what you're talking about hehe…" this made me laugh and I laid back and looked up at the sky.

"Well I'm sure Konton and Saki-chan have covered for us already so we might as well just stay here for a while longer." Satu looked at me and did the same.

"Yeah I guess." With that my mind slowly started to drift into a daydream.

(Afterschool)

"So Kurai did you get kinky with Satu-chan already?" Konton asked nudging me in the side, which in return got him punched in the shoulder. Satu just blushed and looked down.

"I could ask the same about you and Saki-chan." This made both Konton and Saki-chan blush and Konton was quiet the rest on the way. The four of us decided to do a "Double Date" which basically meant we went to karaoke and eat then we all decide to go play SAO when we got home, Konton took Saki home and I took Satu home.

"Well it was fun going out with you today." Satu said blushing slightly; I scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah it was pretty fun you have a beautiful singing voice." I said "Anyway I'll see you in a bit I guess." I said turning away and started walking home.

"Okay Ku-kun I'll see you later." I stop dead in my tracks. I turn around to see that Satu was already inside.

'There's no way I must be hallucinating.' I thought look at where Satu just stood. 'That was Satu's voice but there is no way she knew about that…' I kept thinking about it as I turn to walk home.

(A few minutes later)

I open the front door to my house. "I'm home!" I call out, no answer. 'Kind of expected that.' I said entering the living room to see everything neat and tidy. I head in to the kitchen and open the fridge I restocked the other day and pulled out a can of soda and opened it. I chug the can and tossed it into the recycling been. I felt my pants vibrate and pulled out my phone to see I got a text message from Konton telling me to get on. I sighed and walked out of kitchen and living room and headed up the stairs to my room. I opened it to see my room just how it was when I left this morning except my computer screen was flashing with an E-mail. I walk over and sat in the chair and looked at who it's from. I almost fall out of my chair when I saw the name; the message was from Yuki Hisakawa.

'W-W-Why is she messaging me of all people?' I almost had a panic attack but kept come and just sat there staring at the message. I was 95% to just deleting the message, but that 5% was gnawing at my insides to open it. I finally went against my better judgment and opened the message and read it:

_Dear Ku-Kun,_

_It's been a while hasn't it? I'd really like to meet up with you and catch up on everything. Message me back when you're free._

_-Yu-chan _

I cringed reading the last part and deleted the message. She's the one who left me so why is she contacting me? I shove the thought of her out of my head as I slipped on my NerveGear.

"Link Start." I said as I plunged into the virtual world. I open my eye to see myself at an inn on the fifth floor you teleport to, I open my menu to see were Konton and the others were. "They're at the restaurant here, okay let's go!" I said closing my menu and left the inn. As I walked along looking for the shop I spotted to people talking; one was about 5'8" and had light green hair and wore a green jacket and blue jeans. He was sporting a bow and arrows on his back, the other man was about a foot taller than my and had dark green hair. He had white armor on and he had what look to be turtle shells on each hand. I decide to listen in on their conversation.

"Why do you want to find others? Don't you think we'll be enough?" the man with light green hair asked the tall man.

"I didn't say that I said that we should get more people who can help us too." He answered back.

"What are you scared of this Mansion Mystery quest?" the light shorter one asked. Wait did he just say Mansion Mystery? I approach the two arguers. The taller one was the first to notice me.

"Hello may we help you?" he asked and the other man noticed me.

"Yeah do you need something we're about to go on a quest." He retorted in an unfriendly way.

"I couldn't help but here you're argument about the Mansion Mystery quest."

"Oh would you like to come with us?" the tall man asked.

"Actually I was on the way to meet up with some friend and we were going to do the quest ourselves, I was wondering if you two would also like to join?"

"Oh we'd love too, right Midori?" the tall man asked his friend, He just grunted.

"I guess you win this time Genbu." Midori said sulking.

"Yay! Oh yes my name is Genbu and I'm a tanker who will protect you at a moment's notice." Genbu said introducing himself as I sent him a party invitation.

"The names Midori I'll be able to help you at long range with my Zypher." Midori said point at the bow on his back as both he and Genbu accepts the invitation.

"My name's Kurai and I'll be able to support you with my heaven incarnate." I said pointing to my blue sword on my back. "Now that we are acquainted how about we go meet my friends?" I send pointing in the direction of which the restaurant they were at, Midori and Genbu followed me. A few minute later we arrived at the restaurant Konton and the others were waiting for me at. I open the door and entered with Midori and Genbu right behind me, I scan the room and located Konton with his crow perched on his shoulder and I could tell he had his hand locked with Saki under the table. Saki was wearing her red ribbon in her pink hair and her staff was leaned against the table. Satu was sitting across from them looking a little down, I guess from seeing Saki and Konton. I slowly creep up behind her and letting Konton and Saki know to be quiet about it. I quickly wrapped my arms around Satu which produced a squeal from her and almost got me slapped.

"Ha-ha you should of heard yourself, priceless." Konton stated when Satu was done trying to kill me.

"I will destroy you all!" Satu said sitting down, I was about to take my place by her side when I remembered my new friend.

"Everyone I'm like you to meet Midori and Genbu, I hope you all get acquainted quickly because we're all going on a quest together." I stated as Genbu and Midori introduced themselves, Konton and the girls did the same. And we sat down and started brainstorming about the quest.

"So it's a mystery quest that we have to solve right?" Konton asked. "So there is no fighting?"

"That's not necessarily true. I've heard rumors of having to fight a strong boss." Genbu chimed in.

"What level is it?" Saki asked.

"Its level changes depending on the team attacking it. It can also make multiples of its self." Midori chimed in this time.

"Well that's just great. A monster nobody can be certain to beat I like it." Satu said putting in her two cents.

"Well okay here the plan if we do half to fight. Saki and Midori will stay back hitting it with long ranged attacks, with Saki providing healing when necessary, and Genbu will cover them. Satu, Konton and I will attack it head on with close ranged attacks." I said

"What if it attacks with numbers?" Genbu asked.

"If it does you three will still stick to your part while the three of us take on the numbers, together if possibly." Everyone nodded at my excellent plan. "Okay then everyone let's go!" I stated as we walked out of the door and headed to the Mansion for the quest. Little did we know we were being watched the whole time by two hooded people in the corner of the restaurant.

"So what did you think of the two of them?" asked one of the hooded asked in a female voice as she pulled her hood down and let her Auburn hair flow out. The other Figure pulled their hood down and let his black hair fall.

"The one calling the shots was Kurai right?" he asked her and she nodded. "Well Asuna Kurai does have potential, all of them do actually, and his plan will probably go wrong with the boss of that Quest.

"Oh Kirito why are you worried I'm sure they'll do find." Asuna said stroking kirito's face.

"I don't know, especially after that incident…" Kirito let his voice trail off.

(With Me and the others)

We walked through the forest that supposedly held the place for the quest we were going to do. Konton was the one to break the silence.

"So now I see why not many people do this quest, you can barely find the place." He said exhaustedly.

"That's not really true stories said that the first team that tried it barely succeeded to tell about it." Genbu said as we walked.

"So why does that make anything different?" Konton asked.

"Because everyone team or solo player that has tried it was killed and had to restart, and they vowed never to do this quest again." Midori said "it was also said that the two leaders of the team that succeeded are now the Leaders of KoB." Konton and I stop in our tracks and turn to look at Midori with gaping mouths. "What?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?" Konton asked

"No I'm not; the two leaders did this quest with some of their friend before becoming the KoB leaders." Midori said and Konton and I turn to each other.

"You haven't forgotten the request right?" I ask Konton.

"How could I forget, every time I play this game I think about it." Konton said

"Are you thinking about saying yes?"

"I might, what about you?"

"Maybe."

"Okay will one you two explain to us what you're talking about?" Saki asked as Konton and I realized that we weren't alone.

"Oh nothing." I said as I turned back and started walking again. "Come on it's not much father now." Everyone was confused for a second but Konton who ran to catch up with me, everyone else did the same as to not get left behind. A few minutes later we had reached our destination.

"Wow it really is a mansion." Saki said as we arrived at the quest location. In front of us stood a rundown Mansion that was the size of two trucks and was three stories high.

"Yeah no kidding, if this place wasn't rundown I might of made this my home in here." I said walking up to the front door with everyone in tow.

"You probably couldn't afford 1% on what this house would be worth." Konton said to me.

"That may be true, but you couldn't either, anyway let's get this quest started!" I said opening the doors and everyone walks in. the inside didn't look better than the outside. The walls were so worn down not even termites would want them. As soon as the last person walks through the door it shut and disappeared. Giant black letter appeared on everyone's screen.

_**Haunted Mansion: Can you survive?**_

"So this is it huh?" Midori asked the gang, everyone nodded.

"Well why are we waiting let's go." Konton said taking a step into the mansion, only to be pulled back by me as the floor under him gives away; I look down into the open floor to see streams of data moving at a high speed.

"Watch your step." I said turning back to the group. "If you fall your dead." Everyone nodded as we walked farther in avoiding traps and the giving away floor. Soon we had reached the center of the mansion. The room consisted of couches and had a grandfather clock in the back; the hands on it were stopped.

"What is this it? Did we hit a dead end?" Satu asked looking around. I turn to my right and saw it.

"No we didn't, this is a clue to the Mystery part of this quest." I said pointing in the direction I was looking everyone followed my finger. On the wall there were word written in blood.

_**Can you defeat the ghost of my mansion? Only time can tell.**_

"Who owned this mansion?" Konton asked the gang Genbu spoke up.

"It was said that the original creator of this game owned this mansion but soon after left it and left the boss monster to guard the treasures of his mansion." He said looking at the writing on the wall.

"But what does he mean by 'Only time will tell'? Does he weaken over time?" Saki asked.

"And speaking of boss monsters where is it? I didn't come here just to be Mystery Inc." Midori said and everyone but me turns to look at him. "What?" he asked

"Who the actual fuck is Mystery Inc?" Konton asked

"You know…I don't even know…" Midori said trying to figure out who he was talking about. As everyone rambled out trying to figure that out I stood there looking at the writing on the wall

'Only time will tell…what does that mean?' I thought to myself and looked around the room. My eyes fell on the Grandfather clock and then I heard it

Click  
Click  
Click

A very soft clicking noise like a windup toy that was stuck and it all clicked. "I've got it!" I yelled out which made everyone else turn to me.

"What you've figured out who Mystery Inc is?" Satu asked me.

"What no, and who is….you know what I don't even want to know. Anyway I've figured out what the puzzle means."

"What you mean you found the boss?" Midori asked

"Not found him, but found how to bring him out, see that clock over there?" I said pointing at the grandfather clock. "That clock is the key."

"Does that mean we have to break it?" Midori asked pulling his bow out but Genbu shot him down.

"I get it does everyone hear that?" Genbu asked everyone but me since he knew I already knew. When everyone was quiet you could hear it.

Click  
Click  
Click

"What is that now that I hear it I want to stop it." Konton said covering his ears a little.

"It's coming from the grandfather clock!" Saki said finally getting it. "Why didn't I realize it before?"

"Because you're second best to me?" I said as an answer which didn't go over well with her. I turn and walk toward the grandfather clock. I reached and opened up the clock frame to see all the gears and sockets, but they were stuck. Then I saw it. In the main gears there was a stick like thing stuck in between the gears I reach and pull it out and look at it, it was a key. 'What was this doing in here?' I asked myself as I pocket the key and turned back to the gears I push one and they start moving again I close the clock and saw the hand start to move again, I slowly back away.

"Is this it where's the boss?" Satu asked. I said nothing and just stare at the clock. She walks up next to me. "Hello earth to Kurai, did you log out in there?" I continued to look at the clock the seconds hand was about to complete a full turn. It hits the 12 and stops making a loud dinging sound then something happened. The middle of the clock opened up I barely hand enough time to react.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as I push Satu to the ground and Konton grabs Saki and pulls her down. Genbu gets in front of Midori and puts his hands and turtle shells together as a black flame hits it. When the flames stop Konton and I are already on our feet; he had his spear in arms and I drew my Heavens incarnate. The Grandfather clock clocked and everything was still, Saki gasped.

"Kurai your on fire!" I look at my body and saw my left sleeve was burning. I quickly tore the coat of midnight off and threw it to the floor. In seconds it had completely burned away.

"Was that it?" Satu said as She and Saki got up from the ground. Before anyone could say anything the room had started to swirl and everyone drew their weapons. When the swirling calmed down only the grandfather clock remained with a sea of black surrounding us.

"Stay on your guard! It's coming…" I ordered as the clock started swirling too soon it was gone and replace by an unidentifiable shadow that hovered there ominously.

**Bzzzt**

"Did you hear that?" Midori said not dropping his guard.

**Bz-ki-zzt**

"It sounds like it's coming from the ghost." Satu said pulling her sword and shield up.

**Bzzzt Kill!**

The ghost let out an eerie scream and flashed white then began to morph, first splitting into two, and then four, then two of the blobs split again making six blobs. We all stood there and watched as each blob began to morph. We all stood there in shock as we saw the Enemies in front of us now.

"It's…..It's us! The boss is us!" Konton exclaim as exact replicas of the six of us stood in front of us.

"How can that be?" Genbu said looking at the other Genbu across the room. Then I noticed it.

"Now I know why it's so hard to beat this boss." I said slipping my right foot back and turned it 90 degrees and brought my heavens incarnate parallel to the ground. "Look at their eyes." I said and everyone looked. Their eyes were almost the same the only difference was the fact that the coloring around the pupils was pitch black instead of white. "The boss is so hard to defeat because it replicates you clothing and all, probably your abilities too. Stay on your toes." I said as everyone took their places as the showdown was about to begin. I looked and saw that my clone was smiling then the clones moved and got in the same formation as us. Everyone's eyes widened.

"There's no way…" Konton said behind me as he stood next to Satu.

"Now we really need to stay on our toes." I said tightening my grip on my sword. "But we will defeat this boss!" I said charging the clones with Konton and Satu bring up the sides as Saki started reciting incantations and Midori pulled his arrow back ready to fire. But the clones were ready themselves. The fight had begun.

XXXX

And...Cliffhanger. Sorry guys but what would a story be without a cliffhanger here or there? Anyway make sure to leave a review of what you think (Good or bad) and stick around to see what happens. See ya!

-Kurai Prince of Darkness


End file.
